Someone Like You
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Just something weird... Malfoy corners Harry in the Quidditch showers one day and tells him how he really feels... Slash ensues. Slash: HPDM Not BETAed


**A/N: Um… Right, I have no idea what this is… I was bored and I've got writer's block for like, every other story that I've got going… I can't think! I just got my license, so I've been kinda busy, what with trying to find a job and all. Anyway, I'll try to get back to writing "Felix Felicis" and "Memoirs of a Wizard", but I have no idea when that will happen. For now, just enjoy this…**

**Warnings: **Slash of the Harry/Draco 'ship. Un-BETA-ed.

* * *

"Hey, nice game, Harry." 

Harry turned around from his locker to see Ron walking up to him. "Thanks Ron." He shook his hand. "Nice save near the end, too."

"You _saw_ that?"

"Everyone did; it was bloody brilliant."

"Not as brilliant as that catch you made! Man, did you see the look on the Ferret's face?!" Ron doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach.

"I know!" Harry started laughing, clapping Ron on the back.

After their laughing fits were over, Ron straightened up and said, "Hey, I'm gonna head back up to the castle; I'm starving. You comin'?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit; still need to shower, ya know?"

"Right… See you in a few!" Ron waved over his shoulder as he exited the Gryffindor locker rooms and then Harry was alone at last.

He sighed as he peeled his uniform from his sweaty body, throwing it into his locker; then he grabbed his things for the shower and headed over to the stalls, picking the one the farthest in. The handle squeaked as he turned the water on full blast, and he didn't hear a door opening in the distance.

He stepped under the scalding water, letting it run down his face, chest, back, everywhere. It was when he grabbed his bath pouf and soap when he heard the familiar drawl from under the pounding water against his skull.

"A pouf, Potter? How ironic."

Harry slowly turned around, and when he saw Malfoy he jumped and tried desperately to cover his bits, but almost slipped in the process.

"Malfoy?! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?!" He cursed when he saw that his glasses had fallen from their perch on the soap holder in the wall; in his scramble to spare himself a broken hip, he must've knocked them over.

"Fancied a shower." And that's when Harry realized that Malfoy was completely naked, in all his glory.

He gulped, trying not to look southward. "Don't Slytherins have their own showers?" He shifted the pouf around in front of himself, noting that the Slytherin's tongue flicked out and licked his lips when he did so.

"They're dirty." He said, bluntly. "Plus, I really didn't feel like dealing with those pompous fools today." He waved a hand nonchalantly, as if it were to explain why he was in _Harry's_ bathing space.

"Oh really? 'Cause the last time I checked, _you_ were one of those pompous fools, Malfoy! Still are, too!" He was really starting to get uncomfortable now, because every time he opened his mouth to say something, Malfoy inched closer.

"Oh?" He held up his hands and turned from side to side, as if looking for said pompous fool. "I'm sorry, I must've misheard you; pompous fool? Me?"

"Yes, you!" Harry yelled, biting his lower lip.

"Oh, why do that when you can have someone do it for you?"

"I- What?" Harry looked at Malfoy incredulously, who was now about a foot away from him.

"You heard me, Wonder Boy. Or maybe I need to get closer so that you _can_ hear me?" He leaned in and brushed his lips on Harry's ear, whispering, "Is this better?"

Harry shuddered and let his guard down; the bath pouf dropped to the floor as Harry tried to grip the wall behind him. "M-Malfoy…"

"That's not my name." (1)

"D-Draco…"

"That's better. See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing to me?" Harry was up flat against the wall now, chest moving heavily up and down as he panted.

"Nothing." Malfoy replied, leaning in to brush his lips against Harry's. "Yet."

Harry shuddered again and Malfoy pulled back slightly, chuckling. "What the bloody hell is so God damn funny?!"

"Why, you are, Harry. Didn't you know?" His voice was cloying and it made Harry feel like he had a big lump in his throat. Malfoy stepped an inch closer, and another, and another, until finally their chests were barely touching each other and their lips were a breath apart.

"What are you doing to me?" Harry asked again.

This time, he got a straight forward answer. "I want to fuck you, Harry."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"But… Why me? Why not all those other girls swooning over you? 'Sex God of Slytherin'; ring a bell?"

"Harry… To be honest… I've never slept with anyone. At all."

"So, what you're saying is you're _not_ the Slytherin Sex God everyone keeps talking about? And you're a virgin?"

"Yes and… Yes." Malfoy looked towards the wall, away from Harry.

"But… Again, why me?"

"Because… Because I wanted my first time to be with someone like me, someone who was abandoned from home life and only befriended because he was rich and famous. Someone who, like me, was devoid of love at home and had to cry himself to sleep every night. Someone who had enough pent up anger that maybe it would hurt as if it were death without actually dying." He looked up into Harry's knowing eyes and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Someone like you."

"I-I…" Harry opened his mouth over and over, trying to find something to say, but instead making himself look like a goldfish. "I…"

"You what, Harry?" Malfoy asked, inching closer so that their chests were now fully touching. He leaned in again and whispered in Harry's ear, "Tell me what it is, Harry."

"I want…" Harry gulped and tried again. "I want…"

"Tell me what you want… Harry." Malfoy licked the shell of is ear, slowly tracing it up and down.

"I want… You." He finally finished, gulping and tightly shutting his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Malfoy languidly caressed Harry's torso and sides with his hands as he sucked on Harry's neck lightly.

"I want you to…" Harry gasped as Malfoy's hand reached his erection and squeezed it. "Fuck… me…"

"That's what I thought." Malfoy brought both of his hands up behind Harry's neck and pulled him down for a rough kiss. He immediately stuck his tongue in Harry's open mouth, tasting the uniqueness that was Harry Potter. Their tongues danced as Harry reached around Malfoy's waist and pulled him closer; this made their erections collide with each other, and they had to break the kiss to gasp in surprise.

"Harry… I need you… Now…" He panted, grabbing Harry and pulling him in for another kiss; it was brutal and not at all coordinated, but neither cared. Malfoy snaked his hands down Harry's body until they found his member again; he wrapped them around it and squeezed harshly, causing Harry to shout out in pain.

"Malfoy…"

"No; my name is Draco."

"D-Draco…" Harry panted, bucking his hips into Malfoy's hands. "Just… Just do it…"

Malfoy nodded and pushed Harry onto the shower floor, landing on top of him. He kissed him fiercely as he stuck a finger into Harry's hole, preparing him. Harry whimpered into the kiss, but made an effort to keep their lips in contact. Malfoy stuck another finger in, then another; when he found the prostate and Harry bucked his hips up urgently, he pulled his fingers out. He immediately pushed into him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed.

Harry had a pained face, but didn't make any noises as Malfoy then pulled out and pushed back in callously; Harry could feel his skin ripping, and Malfoy's dick and pre-cum did nothing to soothe the excruciating pain that he felt. But he held strong as Malfoy repeated his ministrations to his body, pounding in and out.

When Malfoy grabbed his dick and stroked to his own thrusts, Harry couldn't hold out any longer; he shut his eyes tightly and came on Malfoy's hand and on his own stomach. Harry's convulsing muscles around his cock did the trick, and Malfoy burst inside of Harry. They rode out their orgasms, Malfoy propping himself up on his hands and Harry tossing his head from side to side on the shower floor.

Malfoy pulled out of Harry and let the hot water run over them both, washing cum and blood alike down the drain. Harry turned to Malfoy to see he had his eyes closed; he sighed and shifted his butt on the floor, wincing at the unbearable pain of male sex. He closed his eyes.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Same time tomorrow, then?"

Harry opened one eye to see Malfoy propped on his elbow and regarding him. He smiled a little and nodded. "Sure."

Malfoy gave a curt nod and pushed himself up off the floor; he walked out of the showers, dried himself off, and pulled his clothes back on. "Nice game, Potter. See you later."

Harry nodded and watched Malfoy disappear around the corner; he waited until he heard the door shut and then got up, wincing the whole entire way. He turned the water off, grabbed his stuff from the shower, threw his things back in his locker, dried off, put his clothes back on and walked from the locker rooms.

He got back up to the Great Hall to see Ron and Hermione seated at the Gryffindor table, talking over a plate of fried chicken. He walked over and sat down, wincing.

Hermione gave him a pensive look. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… Just… Fell down in the showers…" She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "I'm fine." He said more firmly, and she turned around, albeit slowly.

Harry turned to look at the Slytherin table and caught the eyes of his blonde nemesis. Malfoy winked at him and then returned to chatting with Pansy. Harry shuddered and remember back to what he said to him in the showers:

_Someone like you._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is totally weird… I couldn't figure out what the hell I was doing or how to end it, but whatever… Review if you would like, but just please, no flames. It would be much appreciated. Thanks.**

**(1): For those of you who are SNL Celebrity Jeopardy! freaks like I am, you'd know where this is from, and I wouldn't need to tell you. But, just in case you aren't, this is from one of the SNL Celebrity Jeopardy! skits; it's the one with Burt Reynolds, Sean Connery and French Stuart. Frickin' hilarious! lol**


End file.
